1. Field
The present disclosure relates to user interfaces for training users, particularly computer-generated animation artists.
2. Description of Related Art
Existing user interfaces for navigating computer-based training content are not sufficiently effective. For example, conventional user interfaces may present training content in a list format and/or require a user to search a database of lessons based on keywords. The presentation of training material in these lists and/or databases may not be visually intuitive and can reduce usability. Furthermore, conventional user interfaces are often designed to access a single type of content, such as lessons, rather than a range of different types of content, such as lessons, examples, activities, and so forth. These conventional user interfaces thus fail to encourage user participation, which can reduce their effectiveness. A user-friendly and effective training graphical user interface (GUI) is desirable.